Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a spacer for separating bus bars in an electrical panel. More specifically, this invention relates to an adjustable spacer that can be reconfigured to various heights.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical electrical panel, such as a switchboard or switchgear, a plurality of bus bars are configured in a parallel arrangement with sufficient spacing between them to allow room for the associated wiring lugs on each bus and to prevent arcing between adjacent bus bars. To achieve the separation between and rigid support for the bus bars, an arrangement of bus holders and bus spacers are used. The bus holders and bus spacers are typically provided with a fixed height. When the desired separation distance between the bus bars is a multiple of this fixed height, installation is relatively simple and uses a minimum number of parts. However, when the desired separation is not an exact multiple of the spacer height, a number of various sized spacers must be available to fill the remaining space.
Conventional bus bar spacing of the prior art uses standard bus holders and bus spacers having a length of approximately 1.250 inches. To fill any remaining space which is not a multiple of 1.250 inches, a number of glass polyester spacers having heights between 0.125 and 1.000 inch are used. This requires the equipment installer to have on-hand a large number of spacer components of varying sizes to ensure proper spacing between the bus bars. The spacer arrangement is held in place either through a tight frictional fit, or more commonly, through a bolt passing axially through the spacers from one bus bar to the other.
A spacer for providing rigid support and insulation between the bus bars of an electrical supply panel is disclosed. The spacer is adjustable in height to provide variable distances between the bus bars.